


Beach Event Rewritten

by MiyoYuki



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Consent, Day At The Beach, Desire, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Friendship/Love, Grinding, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Lust, Massage, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Sexual Tension, Suggestive, Vaginal Fingering, obey me beach event, public affection, sensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:49:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25807654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiyoYuki/pseuds/MiyoYuki
Summary: My take on the beach event~Imagine having longer interactions with each brother?If anyone has any suggestions I’m always open to adapting them for you!Smut in chapter 5/6
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Asmodeus/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Beelzebub & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 57





	1. Asmodeus

The sun was beating down on Diavolo’s private beach, we were all in for a scorcher of a weekend. I gazed out to the ocean. The rays of sunlight refracted off of the cerulean crests, creating sparkling diamonds on the waves. 

‘Allow me to perfect your view!’ Asmo sauntered into my line of vision. I peered over my sunglasses and was captivated by his beauty, he twirled as I admired him. 

He was wearing a bright peach sarong loosely tied on one side. The material fluttered in the breeze, allowing me a glance at his slender thighs. 

‘Like what you see? Of course you do darling!’ He exclaimed smiling sweetly. ‘Do me a favour my love? Rub sunscreen on my back? I love the sun, but it’s bad for your skin you know!’

‘I’d be delighted to- get comfortable okay?’ Asmodeus laid chest down on the sun lounger, kicking his feet in the air playfully. ‘This is cute’ I gently inspected the silver band on his ankle in between my fingers.

‘Isn’t it? I thought it would bring the outfit together. I love that you have an eye for the little details too, Miyo’

Standing over him, I lowered my body to straddle the demon, seating myself on the backs of his thighs. Squeezing a sizeable blob on my hand I whispered ‘brace yourself, it’s cold.’ 

Slowly I dotted lotion over his sun kissed skin, making him wriggle as each spot hit his back. ‘Hey! You tease! It’s freezing!’ He giggled. 

I massaged the cream into his supple muscles, making them glisten in the sunshine. My fingers glided over each defining feature, ensuring every last inch was covered.

This was a favour asked of me, yet I was enjoying myself far too much to be a chore. My hair blew in the coastal breeze tickling the backs of Asmo’s arms as I finished rubbing the remaining residue into his shoulders. 

‘There, you’re all finished’ I said with a hint of disappointment in my voice. Asmodeus rolled over and sat up in one fluid motion. He patted his lap signalling me to sit. 

‘Come here, let me do something for you.’ Doing as he wished, I perched on his lap. He pulled me in closer pressing his skin against mine. 

‘That’s better, don’t you think?’ He said softly in my ear, causing my hairs to stand on end. Hands in his purse, he fished out a hair tie and bobby pins. 

‘You looked so flustered darling, let me get this hair away from your neck.’ Asmo ran his fingers through my hair and started sectioning it out. 

His touch sent electric tingles through me as he played with my hair. Nimbly his fingers worked, plaiting my hair from one side around the back of my neck. The braid ended in a fishtail finishing just above my left breast. 

Asmo turned me around on his lap to admire his handiwork. ‘Hm, almost perfect’ he pouted, and fumbled around in his bag again. This time he pulled out a dainty hair clip of a hibiscus. 

He learned in towards me, his face centimetres away from mine, and slowly slid the clip into place. ‘Perfect, you’re a true beauty!’

‘Don’t we look good together Miyo? We just have to capture this for devilgram!’ He snapped away a couple of poses of us both. We did look gorgeous together, there was no denying that fact-

Last pose Asmodeus planted a delicate kiss on my cheek. In that moment I knew, he had captured not only a perfect memory, but another little piece of my heart.


	2. Satan

The gentle ocean breeze caused the unread pages of my book to flutter as it swept past. I had taken shelter from the mid-morning sun, and was making an attempt to get through my latest recommendation. 

I felt as though I was in another world being so peaceful, here by the coast. The soothing sound of the waves lapping on the sand. I could get used to this, what would I have to give Lord Diavolo for a time-share here?

As fate would have it, in the distance I could hear the brothers engaging in another heated argument. I sighed. We were on vacation for two days, I was a fool to think they would get along for more than a two hours. 

I gave into my curiously and peeked over my novel to catch a sense of the drama unfolding. But it seemed I was too late, Satan was already storming past me in an attempt to escape the shenanigans. 

I found myself in a fight or flight situation, it’s tricky to gauge what to do with this particular demon. ‘Approach with caution’ was the route I chose this time. 

I paused just behind him. Satan was skilfully skipping stones along the waters edge. Four bounces? Five? Each one caused a ripple in the calm sea. 

‘How’d you learn how to do that so well?’ I said smoothly. 

‘Practice’ he replied bluntly. He turned on his heel as if he instantly regretted the tone he’d decided to take with me. ‘Sorry, I- Come here, I’ll show you’ smiling warmly at me. 

His blonde hair was windswept and unkempt, but the rest of his body was flawless. I was taken back for a couple of seconds by how handsome he looked- I’d never imagined someone who spent all his spare time in the library to have such an amazing physique. 

‘What’re you thinking about?’ He questioned as he pulled me in front of him. ‘It wouldn’t be anything to do with me, would it now?’ I could feel his breath on the back of my neck as he guided my stance. 

He explained, in relative detail the physics behind pebble skipping holding my hand and mock throwing in the correct trajectory. I didn’t hear a single word, all I could think about was his defined abdominal muscles that were rubbing against my skin as he moved. 

‘So really it’s quite simple in theory.... Miyo?’ He turned me to face him, a worried look on his face. 

Oh wow did I really miss the whole explanation? My face flushed crimson. ‘I- uh.’

‘Are you feeling okay? You look faint.’ Satan scooped me up in his firm arms and carried me back into the shade. ‘Here, drink plenty of water, you need to stay hydrated Miss Yuki!’

Ironically this won’t quench the type thirst that I clearly had- but I took a couple of swigs from the bottle. Smiling, he noticed my book next to the sunlounger. 

‘I’m so glad you actually listen to my recommendations. Here, come rest and I’ll read some to you.’ Patting the spot next to him as he sprawled out on a beach towel. 

I laid my head against his chest and he pulled me close, making my heart race. Satan began reading aloud from where I had previously left off in his ponderous voice. 

He drew tiny patterns on my back as he held me. The feeling calmed me, and I closed my eyes listening to the narrator. I tried to isolate his voice and give it my full attention this time. 

‘I could get used to this’ I accidentally said out loud. 

Satan paused and kissed my forehead. ‘Me too’


	3. Leviathan

As the sun rose higher in the sky the temperature climbed. The short distance from the recliner to the ocean seemed an impossible mission. 

The sunshine had been baking the sand all morning, so I could only imagine the intense heat that it was packing. I cautiously lowered my foot onto the sand and started hopping towards the shore- People walked across hot coals with more decorum. 

The water lapping my toes was truly heaven. As the tide rolled in it relieved the stinging from the souls of my feet from the fiery dash. 

I decided to wade into the sea. Just up to my waist, where I could touch the floor if I got in a muddle. The waves were calm, so I decided to dip my torso in and tread water. 

The ocean here was so clear, nothing like I was used to back home. I gazed out further along the coastline. In the distance you could see cliffs and mountains all dotted with tropical green trees. It’s so hard to believe somewhere like this would ever exist inside the Devildom. 

Suddenly I felt something slither against my leg. I recoiled instantly in fear and then smiled at my foolishness. It’s probably just seaweed floating in the current. 

SPLASH

Something latched onto my waist and brought me under the water momentarily. I panicked and flailed my arms in confusion until I broke the waters surface. Tears welled in my eyes as I looked around for a monster to blame. 

Levi was giggling ‘I caught you!’ He took off his scuba mask with a massive grin. ‘I was out here looking for a girlfriend for Henry, but looks like I found you instead!’ 

His face dropped as he caught my expression. ‘Oh no. Miyo did I hurt you? I’m so sorry. It was just a joke. I’m so stupid.’ 

‘No, no. Levi I’m fine! You just shocked me, that’s all.’ I said breathlessly, wiping the tears from my eyes. ‘I’m just not the best swimmer.’

Leviathan swam to meet me and looked me dead in the eyes ‘I’m sorry Miyo.’ I gave him a soft smile and tussled his purple hair between my fingers. His sincerity always captivated me.

Redness spread across his cheeks as I played with his hair. ‘So Levi, what’s this about Henry getting a girlfriend?’ I tilted my head playfully. 

‘Well’ Levi started, clearing his throat. ‘I thought he might get lonely in my room by himself all the time, perhaps he’d like some company.’

‘What about you?’ I asked coyly. ‘Don’t you get lonely too?’

The redness darkened as he answered. ‘N-no, not anymore. Not that I have you.’ He started to stutter- ‘No! N-not that you’re MINE. T-that’s not what I m-.’

I cut off his explanation with a stroke of his cheek ‘Id be glad to be yours, Leviathan...’ 

His eyes widened in response, they seemed to sparkle with admiration. He put one arm around me and the other under my knees and lifted me out of the water. 

‘Let’s go somewhere where we can be alone, together’


	4. Lucifer

I wandered into the beach side bar to escape the midday sun, nothing could possibly go down better than a cold cocktail or three. 

As I pulled back the beaded curtain I spotted a familiar figure hunched over a journal in the back corner of the room. He didn’t notice me enter, or even when I was striding up to his table.

I cleared my throat purposefully. He peered over the mess of documents he was sorting and caught my judgemental stare. 

‘What do you think you’re doing?’ I raised an eyebrow at the demon as I spoke. ‘We’re supposed to be on vacation, Lucifer. You need to take some time to relax.’

‘Mind your tone, Miss Yuki.’ Lucifer snarled, ‘Besides, I am relaxing. How often do you think I can do my paperwork without being interrupted by the gaggle of lunatics at home?’

I rolled my eyes in response. ‘Do you think Lord Diavolo intended for you to shuffle papers when he sent you off to his private beach?’

Lucifer sighed, his stern expression turning warmer. ‘I suppose he didn’t.’ He let out a chuckle, ‘your persistence always warms my heart Miyo- I’ll take a break. Care to join me for a drink?’

‘I thought you’d never ask, sir’ I winked at him playfully. Smiling, Lucifer wandered to the bar. He didn’t even ask me what I wanted. 

‘Here’ he set down a glass of bright blue liquid in front of me. ‘It’s sweet, so I know it will be to your taste.’ As he sat down next to me, he put a hand on my thigh. ‘Try it, let’s see if I’m right’

Looking into his eyes, I guided the straw to my lips with my tongue. I took a sip and a sweet tropical liquid filled my cheeks. It’s so juicy, I took another slurp before making my decision. ‘It’s delicious!’ 

A smug smile appeared on lucifers face as he brought his whisky glass to his lips. The ice clinked together he took a taste.

I couldn’t stop staring at the demons lips. The condensation from the glass ran down his fingers and dripped down his chest. Come to think of it, when have I ever had the opportunity to see the modest man that he is without a shirt on. 

‘Thirsty?’ Lucifer teased. I looked down at my glass to find it empty. I couldn’t help myself thinking of the double entendre and wondering if he was asking about that. Regardless, the answer to both questions was yes. 

‘Mmmhmm’ I nodded. ‘It is quite hot in here, don’t you think?’ 

Lucifer signalled to the barman for another round. ‘Try and savour this one abit more, it is alcoholic remember.’

‘I’m a big girl Luci, I’m sure I can handle it’

With that remark, the demon leant in closer to me. I felt his breath on my neck as he muttered in my ear, ‘I wouldn’t doubt that for a second, Miss Yuki.’ 

I could smell the bourbon on his breath. I reached for my drink, and took a few large gulps. I never took my eyes off of Lucifer, his presence was enticing me and I craved his attention. 

Delicately, I ran my fingers over his chest and down his impeccably toned abdominals. My hand rested just above the waistband of his shorts. 

Lucifer kissed my neck, dragging his tongue up to my earlobe. ‘Let’s continue this in the hotel room.’


	5. Beelzebub

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW, you have been warned 🥵

Holidays rarely come around and I’m not one to waste an opportunity to celebrate. I had plans to cook up a barbecued feast of human realm delights. It was completely worth any hard work to put a smile on his face. 

The smoke spiralled into the sky from the grill as the flames licked charcoal. While the coals were getting to the right temperature, I switched my attention to the cool box. A burst of spices seeped from the lid as it opened. I had previously marinated the meat in various combinations of seasoning to bring the best flavours to the dishes. 

‘How delicious’ A familiar voice cooed from behind me. I turned to find Beelzebub striding towards me, dripping wet, fresh from a swim. His muscles glistened in the sun as he walked. 

‘Please don’t touch any raw ingredients Beel, it may look delicious, but your stomach wouldn’t thank you’ I said as both a plea, and out of genuine concern. 

‘I wasn’t talking about the food, Miyo. You look good enough to eat’ he gave me a cheeky grin and proceeded to shake his saturated ginger hair. Spots of cold water splashed over me. 

‘Oi! Play nice’ I chucked my beach towel over his head. ‘This was supposed to be a surprise’ I whined, ‘how come you came back from surfing early?’

Beelzebub grabbed my hand before I could finish. ‘I came because I missed you’ he pulled me into his embrace, ‘that’s not a problem, is it?’

My heart melted at his words and I snuggled into his chest. Being held in Beel’s arms is the safest place in all the realms, I’m sure of it. ‘Let me help prepare dinner, what needs doing?’

As I tended the barbecue, Beel made up the kebabs. I think about 50% of what I’d prepared disappeared- One piece for the skewer, one for Beelzebub. I couldn’t help but smile as I secretly watched my handsome sous chef concentrating intently. 

Once he had finished he brought the half empty creations to the grill and caught me staring. He chuckled as he leaned over me and kissed the crown of my head. ‘You’re gorgeous when you’re smiling’ his hands glided over my curves and landed on my hips. 

‘It’ll be ready soon, you excited?’ I pushed myself against him as I reached for a bottle of sauce. He held me in place as he pushed back with his hips. 

‘I’m getting pretty excited, can’t you tell?’ I could tell, it was hard not to. I grinded my hips against his length as I finished up. I applied a thick sticky glaze to the chicken before offering a skewer to Beel. 

I licked the stickiness from my fingers, ‘be careful, it’s hot.’ His teeth ripped through the meat like an animal, intense hunger reflected in his eyes. A blob of sauce found its way onto his V cut abs and slowly rolled down over them.

Instinctively, I knelt down in front of the demon and offered my tongue. Leisurely lapping it up, prolonging the ordeal for as long as possible. The tips of my fingers started to peel his swimwear down as I continued licking his pelvis. 

I dragged my tongue the full length of erection before taking it into my mouth. My teeth lightly grazed his girth as I bobbed my head rhythmically, making him grunt in the way that deepened my desire. 

As my pace quickened, so did his heavy breathing. I loved the look on his face as he panted like a dog under my control. He let out a large growl and grabbed a fist of my hair.

Uncontrollably the demon started thrusting into my mouth, deeper, faster until my name passed his lips. He released, filling my entire mouth with warm liquid. I swallowed hard, wiping the residue from the corner of my mouth. 

I stood up, brushing the sand from my knees. Our eyes met, his filled with adoration ‘you really are beautiful’ be said breathlessly as our lips met.

Beelzebub kissed me passionately, I could still taste the spiciness of the sauce on his lips. Before I knew it he picked me up and carried me in his arms. ‘Where are we going Beel?’

He smirked in response ‘The apartment. I’m the avatar of gluttony, surely you didn’t expect that to relive my hunger for you?’


	6. Mammon

The early evening came and the temperature dropped ever so slightly. Most of the chill was carried in the sea breeze that caressed my skin as it blew by. The sun still hung low in the sky, casting long shadows down the beach.

I walked along the shore on the cool sand, the sea lapping at my toes. Taking a large inhale of the salty air, I thought how peaceful I felt in that moment. The sound of the waves, the soft swaying of the trees, the distant whining of a demon- wait. 

‘Hey- Wait up! Are you listening to me human? Need to think about gettin’ your lugs cleaned’ Mammon arrived at my side, panting. ‘Where’ve ya been all day Miyo? Way to keep The Mammon waitin’

He stood eyeballing me, hands on his hips as he caught his breath. His white hair had been swept up by the coastal wind and was sticking up in several places. I reached out and flattened his hair with my palm. 

‘Whatchu doin’?’ Mammon grabbed my hand and looked me over. ‘You haven’t been wanderin’ around like that all day have ya?’

‘Why? I thought I looked good today’ I pouted. I had mustered up the courage to wear a two piece bathing suit, and I felt ‘enhanced’ my assets and flaunted my curves. 

‘That’s just the problem! You’re looking too good, absolutely gorgeous in fact!’ Mammon hissed, the realisation of what he said showed on his face as his cheeks turned scarlet. ‘What I- what I meant is that any ol’ demon could’ve gobbled y’up looking like that Yuki! What if I hadn’t have been there to save ya?’

Giggling at his backtracking skills, I decided to tease him. ‘So, I’m gorgeous today am I? What is it about me today you like best?’ I batted my eyelashes at the demon playfully, waiting for a response. 

‘No! No- I didn’t mean no, you’re not gorgeous. I mean no, you look gorgeous all the time.’ Mammon fumbled over his words like a toddler, as I stared into his eyes, making him nervous. I silenced him by placing my finger on his lips delicately.

‘So what if a demon comes to gobble me up?’ I bit my bottom as I spoke again. ‘I don’t think I would mind if it was you, Mammon.’ 

The demons face changed from shock to desire. ‘I wouldn’t wish for things you might regret later’ he raised an eyebrow in my direction. 

‘Regret?’ I snorted. ‘Absolutely not’. I took step towards him and pulled him close, my lips lingered millimetres from his. His long fingers traced the outline of my jaw, as I went in for a kiss. 

His tongue danced with mine, deepening the kiss further. We tumbled down onto the sand and before I knew it he was on top of me, never breaking the hungry kiss we shared. 

Mammon moved down my body, kissing and nibbling anything he pleased as he made his way to my crotch. He pulled my bathing suit aside carelessly. Gently he ran his fingers through my labia, in search of my sweet spot. 

The tide was coming in while he started to lap his tongue against my clit. The waves crashed over his legs, but that didn’t deter him from his work. My own waves of pleasure started to build in me as he quickened his pace. 

I ran my fingers through his hair, tugging at it to spur him on. I moaned wildly as I climaxed, exciting the demon further. I bucked my hips as he carried on licking through my orgasm until I was too sensitive to take anymore. 

Mammon crawled back up to meet me after his meal. I was still whimpering as I caught my breath. He looked at me with a stupid smirk, ‘consider yourself gobbled up by a demon!’


	7. Belphegor

Night fell on the deserted beach, the ocean was calm and still. There was a full moon tonight, and it reflected in the sea making it shine a misty silver. 

I plopped down next to the small bonfire we had constructed, the embers were still going strong. The nights sky was so clear, each star was its own shining crystal up in the black mass. I let out a heavy sigh as I admired the view. 

‘What’s wrong?’ Out of nowhere, Belphegor emerged from the darkness, carrying more kindling for the fire. As he applied the wood the fire burst into life again, illuminating the delicate features of his face that I had come to love. 

‘Nothing’s wrong’ I said softly, ‘it’s just a beautiful night.’ I laid on my back. ‘Are the constellations the same in the Devildom as they are in the human realm?’

Belphie laid down beside me and chucked some of his blanket over my body. ‘Of course they are Miyo, we’ve always been looking at the same sky.’ I’m not sure why but knowing that gave me a comforting feeling in my chest. He opened his month to speak again but seemed to decide against it. 

I turned on my side to face him. His hair usually always in his face, had fallen back revealing his amethyst eyes. They twinkled as he gazed up at the stars. ‘What were you about to say?’

Belphie didn’t look at me as he spoke and stayed focused on the sky, ‘I really hoped this would happen’ he paused as he thought. ‘The beach really isn’t my thing. I only came because you seemed so excited about it... I really wanted to spend some time with you, alone’

Belphegor pulled me closer as he turned to face me. ‘Im tired of fighting my brothers for your affection, Miyo.’ He wrapped his arms around me speaking so gently. ‘Can I make you mine under this star studded sky?’


End file.
